I Knew You Were Trouble
by Delevingne
Summary: Jika sekali kalah dalam taruhan itu biasa, bagaimana kalau sampai tiga kali berturut-turut ia kalah? Sasuke Uchiha mengalaminya. Sudah sial, tertimpa tangga pula. Mudah saja jika ia harus menyatakan cinta pada Yamanaka Ino atau Shion yang terkenal. Tapi berbeda cerita jika ia harus menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang notabene musuhnya saat duduk di bangku SMA./OS/


Sudah beberapa kali ia katakan. Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Antara tidak mau atau memang ini takdirnya.

Mata kelamnya mengerling sinis pada dua lelaki yang sedang tertawa lebar karena dirinya.

Ia sedang tidak melucu. Bahkan sejak tadi dia diam saja.

Lemparan kentang goreng mengenai tepat kepala kuningnya. Lelaki pirang itu mendengus sebentar, lalu kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Diam, bodoh."

Sepertinya memang kemarin, hari ini dan seterusnya kesialan akan menimpa dirinya.

Lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I Knew You Were Trouble**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Hanya fic ringan pelepas penat saja ;p

.

* * *

 _[Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in]_

* * *

.

.

Mudah saja jika kalian bertanya kenapa lelaki berambut emo itu sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Karena kali ini korbannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sial.

Itu tak akan jadi masalah jika ia harus menyatakan cintanya pada Yamanaka Ino, model cantik dari kelas Hukum atau Shion, si manis yang terkenal dari kelas politik. Tentu, sudah cerdas, berpotensi, dan masih banyak lagi nilai tambahan kalau ia mengencani mereka berdua.

Tapi ini berbeda.

Oke, ia memang kalah taruhan. Sudah tiga kali berturut-turut ia kalah taruhan.

Alasan pertama, ia sedang tidak beruntung.

Dan bodohnya, dua sahabat laki-lakinya percaya begitu saja.

Karena permainan basket antar Universitas yang menjadi bahan acuan mereka untuk bertaruh. Salah satu pemainnya mengalami cedera karena pihak lawan bermain curang.

Alasan kedua, ia juga sedang tidak beruntung. Buktinya, Valentino Rossi terjatuh saat berada di start pertama yang hanya tersisa dua putaran lagi karena hujan deras yang mengguyur arena balapan.

Lagi-lagi kedua sahabatnya percaya.

Dan alasan yang ketiga, takdir memang sudah menggariskan kalau ia harus kalah.

Dan kedua sahabatnya tidak memberi kesempatan yang sama lagi.

Ia memang bodoh. Seharusnya tadi malam ia memilih Barcelona bukan Real Madrid dan begini hasilnya. Pertandingan El Classico tadi malam memukul kekalahan telak Real Madrid dengan 3-0. Sial.

Biasanya ia menang. Apalagi hanya taruhan seperti ini. Taruhan kecil dengan uang atau apa pun yang diinginkan sahabatnya.

Ini berbeda.

Ia harus menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura Haruno, gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok yang terkenal di kelas kedokteran.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar menghindari gadis itu.

Jika ia boleh, ia akan mengirim satu paket berisi bom dan bahan peledak ke rumah Naruto dan Sai.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ayahnya Naruto adalah kepala kepolisian di Tokyo dan Sai? Jangan bertanya tentangnya, ia adalah anak dari Mayor Jenderal Danzo, Angkatan Udara.

Sasuke tidak akan cari mati kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Ayolah, hanya menyatakan cinta pada Sakura itu mudah, bukan?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Kau hanya bilang, 'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' itu saja," kini Sai menimpali, "Atau kau memberinya bunga mawar merah kesukaannya secara langsung. Kurasa itu mudah."

"Tidak, Sai!" Naruto membalasnya dengan sedikit kesal. "Biarkan Teme melakukannya sendiri. Ia harus menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Titik."

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah lemparan dua buku tebal yang mendarat manis di kepala dua lelaki berbeda warna rambut itu.

.

.

Sasuke punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia menghindari gadis itu.

Mereka sudah satu sekolah sejak duduk di bangku menengah atas. Saat itu Sakura dan keluarganya baru saja pindah dari Osaka ke Tokyo dan mereka menempati rumah tepat di depan rumahnya.

Awalnya biasa saja, keluarganya cukup ramah. Mengingat beberapa kali ibunya pergi bersama dengan ibu gadis itu. Sasuke menganggap hal itu wajar.

Tapi tidak dengan putrid semata wayangnya. Memang, yang ia dengar Sakura itu mandiri, tidak manja dan lainnya. Tapi tetap saja, di mata Uchiha Sasuke ia menyebalkan.

Gadis dengan rambut mencolok gemar memanggilnya dengan nama menjijikan seperti, Sasu-gay, Sasu-cake, Sasu-ket, rambut ayam, dan banyak lagi yang tak bisa disebut.

Menyebalkan 'kan? Bahkan ibunya hanya tertawa saat putra sulungnya diberi julukan seperti itu. Aneh.

Dan kekacauan itu kembali terulang ketika Sakura masuk di sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Julukan 'Ayam Culun' kembali menjadi melodi buruk yang mengalun hingga ke telinganya. Hanya karena cara berpakaiannya seperti manusia yang ketinggalan _tren,_ ia malah jadi bahan ejekan gadis itu.

Sekarang mereka kembali dipersatukan dengan bersekolah di Universitas yang sama. Walaupun berbeda jurusan, gedung Kedokteran dan Managemen tidak berjauhan satu sama lain. Dan itu membunuhnya.

Panggilan Sakura padanya masih tidak berubah. Jika bertemu, gadis itu selalu tertawa seakan tak bersalah dan kembali meneriakinya dengan panggilan menyebalkan. Kalian tahu bagaimana akhirnya, ia menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya.

Dan semenjak saat itu juga, Sasuke Uchiha memutuskan untuk menjauhi gadis itu.

.

.

"Aku dengar dulu Sasuke adalah pemuda culun dengan kacamata bulat. Mengapa ia sekarang terlihat keren seperti ini?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai kemenangannya. Terima kasih untuk Itachi atas pencerahan selama dua puluh empat jam penuh mengenai penampilannya dan mengajari bagaimana cara berpenampilan yang baik.

Hanya berselang waktu sepuluh detik untuk terbang, tiba-tiba malaikat maut datang. Dengan senyumnya seakan tak berdosa, gadis itu melangkah. Melalui Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan kerumunan para gadis yang bergosip tentangnya.

"Jika kalian mengidolakan lelaki seperti ini, kalian salah," Sakura mendengus pelan seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuk kecilnya, "ia masih kalah dengan Rei Gaara dari kelas Olahraga di gedung paling ujung sebelah sana. Ku dengar ia lebih tampan dari Sasuke Uchiha."

Kerumunan gadis itu pergi. Dan Sakura berhasil, karena kini mereka membicarakan Gaara bukan Sasuke lagi.

"Apa?" cetus Sakura saat mata kelam itu memandangnya tajam seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Jangan tanyakan hal ini pada gadis itu, ia sudah kebal ditatap seperti itu.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi ialah Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya dengan kekesalan terpendam lelaki itu.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. Mata hijaunya melirik sekitar dan mendapati Naruto dan Sai sedang memandang ke arahnya. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah saat kedua lelaki itu menepuk jidat mereka bersamaan.

 _Ada apa sih sebenarnya?_

.

.

"Seharusnya kau bilang tadi, bodoh. Sasuke bodoh!" teriakan Naruto dari kelas berhasil membuat murid di sana meneriakinya karena terlalu keras berbicara. Toh, ia tak peduli.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak berminat padanya."

Sai hanya tersenyum tipis, ia mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dan membacanya sekilas. "Aku lihat di sini, benci dan cinta memiliki batas tipis yang tak bisa di kenali manusia pada umumnya. Apakah ia jatuh cinta, atau benci pada seseorang."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura, Teme." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti yang dikatakan Sai tadi.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

Sai membuang napasnya, "aku tak mungkin salah baca. Buku ini seratus persen akurat yang ku dapat langsung dari toko buku elit di Tokyo."

"Dan kau mengira kalau perkataanmu tadi itu benar, begitu?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Aku tekankan pada kalian berdua," Sasuke pergi dengan angkuhnya melewati kedua sahabatnya yang terdiam memandang kepergiaannya. Sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang, ia menoleh, "karena aku kalah taruhan, aku akan menerima konsekuensinya. Kalian lihat saja nanti," sambungnya dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

"Ayam!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu berjalan melaluinya begitu saja saat ia menegurnya. Hei, ada yang salah?

"Sasuke ayam!"

Dan kali ini teriakannya hanya menggema di lorong. Sasuke tidak menoleh sedikit pun padanya.

Sakura berlari. Mengejar tubuh lelaki itu sebelum menjauh. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok lorong dan mengamati Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Ini," gadis itu menyerahkan sekotak makanan pada Sasuke yang menatap kotak itu heran. "Ibu menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Ambilah. Ku dengar kau suka Takoyaki buatan Ibuku."

Sakura tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Ini berbeda. Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia paham betul bagaimana kelakuan gadis ini.

"Semoga kau suka." Sakura pergi menjauhi Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sasuke memandang kotak itu bergantian dan gadis merah muda yang kini kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Terlebih sosok itu hilang di tikungan lorong. Sasuke menghela napasnya panjang.

.

.

"Sakura pembuat masalah, kakak."

Itachi mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Lelaki yang berbeda sepuluh tahun dari Sasuke itu hanya diam mendengarkan curahan hati adiknya.

"Kau tahu, julukan menyebalkan itu masih sering ia gunakan saat bertemu denganku. Itu tak masalah mungkin jika aku masih duduk di bangku menengah atas. Tapi berbeda, aku sudah kuliah dan itu kekanakkan."

Itachi masih diam.

Sasuke menarik napasnya. "Kau kirim ini ke rumahnya. Aku ingin tidur." Sasuke melempar bunga lily putih itu pada Itachi yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap. Lelaki itu menggeleng, ia menaruh kembali bunga itu di meja dekat pintu kamar dan ia pergi dari kamar adiknya.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati bunga itu di meja kamarnya. Ia mendengus. Menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Seharusnya ia menyuruh orang lain saja. Kakaknya memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga dan bertemu ibunya yang sedang membersihkan meja ruang tamu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Mikoto melirik bunga yang digenggam putranya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah bunga itu untuk Ibu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tersenyum tipis pada sang ibu dan berlalu pergi.

Itachi datang dari arah dapur. Rencananya berhasil. Ia tahu Sasuke akan memberikan bunga itu pada Sakura sendiri tanpa bantuannya. Deheman pelan dari wanita paruh baya di depannya membuatnya menoleh. Mata kelamnya seakan berbicara sesuatu yang membuat Mikoto kemudian tersenyum lebar

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu saat ketukan pintu rumahnya terdengar keras. Ia menggulung rambut panjangnya asal. Ia sedang sibuk dan siapa pula yang bertamu saat seperti ini?

"Oh, astaga," Sakura berjengit terkejut ketika sosok Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Dengan seikat bunga yang digenggamnya.

"Ini untukmu," singkat padat dan jelas. Sakura masih terdiam saat lily putih itu terulur padanya. Mengerutkan dahi bingung, ia menatap Sasuke seakan meminta jawaban.

"Aku kalah taruhan dan hukumannya aku harus memberimu bunga."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Ia mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih. Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka lily putih?"

Dan kali ini Sasuke yang dibuat bungkam.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cepat. Mata kelamnya bergulir memandang ke belakang punggung gadis itu.

"Oh, itu," seakan mengerti pandangan Sasuke, Sakura menoleh ke belakang, "Ayah dan Ibuku sedang pergi mengurus rumah yang mereka belikan untukku di ujung Tokyo sana. Aku akan pisah rumah dengan orang tuaku. Aku ingin hidup mandiri." Sakura tersenyum.

"Berapa lama?"

"Apa?" kini Sakura yang dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Lupakan. Semoga kau suka." Dan sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia memandang bunga yang masih berbau harum itu dalam.

"Jadi hanya karena kalah taruhan kau mau menemuiku, Sasuke…"

.

.

Sasuke melirik dari jendela kamarnya. Sepi. Biasanya Sakura berteriak memanggil namanya lalu pergi berlari. Bersembuyi saat dirinya melihat dari jendela kamar. Tapi sekarang tak ada lagi.

Sudah seminggu Sakura pergi. Dan ia sama sekali belum menemukan gadis itu selama di kampus.

Sakura seakan menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya. Ia bukan tipe gadis nakal yang akan membolos kuliah hanya karena hal lain. Selain sakit tak ada yang mampu menghalangi gadis itu pergi ke sekolah.

Sasuke tahu benar.

Bahkan kedua orang tua Sakura tak mau bicara kemana putri mereka pindah. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya pada dirinya.

Itachi masuk. Dahinya mengerut bingung saat mendapati adiknya melamun dan pandangannya kosong keluar jendela.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis."

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Itachi sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Ia menghela napasnya dan ikut duduk di samping sang kakak.

"Sakura seperti itu bukan karena dia pembuat masalah. Ia seperti itu karena ingin diperhatikan olehmu. Memang caranya salah, tapi kau tahu itu, kau tak pernah meliriknya. Mau bermain bersamanya pun tidak. Sekedar menyapanya pun tak pernah. Sakura yang selalu memulainya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Itachi menggeleng, "Aku hanya menebak. Kau ingat ia dulu sering bermain ke sini untuk sekedar belajar bersama atau melakukan hal lain bersamamu. Tapi kau selalu menolaknya dan mengusirnya pergi. Itu menyakitinya, Sasuke. Ia memberimu julukan seperti itu karena ia tahu, kau akan memperhatikannya saat ia membuat masalah denganmu."

Sasuke diam. Perkataan Itachi ada benarnya juga.

"ini," Itachi mengulurkan secarik kertas. Ia tersenyum saat Sasuke memandangnya tanya. "Ini alamat Sakura. Carilah dia. Minta maaf. Katakan sejujurnya."

"Aku tahu taruhan bodohmu itu tidak hanya sekedar memberi bunga 'kan?" Itachi tersenyum ia melempar jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar pada Sasuke. "Kejarlah sebelum terlambat."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang menahan tawanya.

.

.

Ia tidak salah alamat.

Tapi kenapa rumah ini terlihat sepi? Kemana pemilik rumahnya?

Sepuluh menit ia menunggu tak ada hasil, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi emncari lagi. Tapi tak lama, pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Sakura dengan pakaian santainya keluar dari rumah.

Sakura menutup pintunya dan matanya membulat saat melihat Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia segera pergi berlari membuka pagar tinggi tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sini?" Sakura membuka kunci pagar rumahnya.

"Banyak alasan yang membuatku datang kemari," Sasuke menjawabnya singkat. Ia memandang pekarangan rumah gadis itu. Bersih.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu aku suka lily putih. Dan yang kau lihat itu adalah pekarangan bunga lily putih yang aku rawat."

"Dimana bunga pemberianku?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Di kamarku."

"Spesial?" Sasuke menyeringai memandang gadis di depannya.

"Tidak, bodoh. Menurutku itu biasa saja."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya seakan tak percaya. Sakura menghela napasnya. "Baiklah kau benar. Puas? Aku harus pergi."

"Kau mau kemana? Aku tak pernah menemuimu di kampus. Kau bolos?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya menghindarimu. Itu saja. Kau pernah menghindariku kini giliran aku yang menghindarimu."

Sasuke terdiam.

Sepuluh menit tak ada pembicaraan. Sakura memandang malas lelaki di depannya yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Hei, jika tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi aku mau pergi."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Sasuke kembali dengan boneka beruang besar dan bunga lily putihyang digenggam di sebelah tangan kirinya.

"Ini untukmu," Sasuke menaruh boneka itu di dekat pagar. Ia memandang Sakura dalam-dalam. Membuat gadis itu memerah.

"Aku memberimu yang baru karena ku pikir yang lama tidaklah tulus dariku," Sasuke menarik napasnya. "Buang bunga pemberianku waktu lalu. Aku mau kau menggantinya dengan ini," Sasuke mengulurkan bunganya. Sakura terdiam. Ia tersenyum menerima bunga itu.

"Beruang itu untuk menemanimu saat aku tak bisa menemanimu," Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Sakura diam. Ia tertawa seakan lelucon itu dikatakan langsung oleh lelaki di depannya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau berbohong."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Ya, awalnya karena aku kalah taruhan dengan Naruto dan Sai. Tapi aku sudah tahu mengapa kau memberiku julukan menyebalkan yang menyakitkan telingaku."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura menggeleng. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena berani memberimu julukan yang tak kau sukai. Tapi ku pikir itu cara satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Aku akan membuatmu berkata ya, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk dan memeluk lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu erat. Senyumannya kian lebar saat lengan besar lelaki itu balas memeluknya.

Memang benar, cinta pertama kadang menyakitkan. Tapi jika akhirnya seperti ini, ia rela menanggungnya.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake.**

Sakura memandang heran saat suara bising dari truk dan mobil mengganggu telinganya. Gadis itu keluar rumah dengan wajah yang tertekuk kesal. Melihat siapa yang akan menjadi tetangga barunya.

Ia mengangguk ketika para petugas bergantian mengangkat barang-barang ke dalam rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya. Sakura membuka pagar rumahnya. Siapa yang akan menjadi tetangga barunya.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan rumah itu. Sakura mengernyit saat mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan seringai kemenangan lelaki itu, Sakura membulatkan matanya. Jadi, yang pindah tepat di depan rumahnya adalah Sasuke? Kekasihnya?

Sialan apa-apaan ini.

Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu. Tak menyapa atau apa pun. Hanya diam dan sesekali menyeringai jahil.

"Kau pindah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku ingin hidup mandiri."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Anak manja sepertimu bagaimana bisa hidup mandiri."

"Kalau bisa?"

Sakura mendengus. "Kalau tidak?"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Itachi pernah bilang, jika kau mencintai seseorang kau harus mengorban sesuatu untuk membuktikan cintamu pada orang itu. Dan aku sudah melakukannya."

Sakura memukul lengan kekar lelaki itu keras. Wajah cantiknya memerah menahan malu. Membuat tawa Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk kau membuktikan cintamu padaku," Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ia melangkah mundur bersiap menutup pagarnya berjaga-jaga kalau Sasuke melakukan tindakan bodohnya.

"Aku ingin nasi goreng tomat, sup tomat, jus tomat dan apa pun yang berbau tomat. Cepat buatkan."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat pagar itu tertutup rapat. Ia tertawa kemudian saat melihat kekesalan di wajah Sasuke ketika dirinya menutup pagar rumahnya.

"Akan aku buatkan. Tunggulah."

Sakura berbalik. Melangkah santai menuju rumahnya dan tidak menyadari kalau lelaki itu mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum tipis.


End file.
